


Kink/Gore/Whumptober 2020 Schedule

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	Kink/Gore/Whumptober 2020 Schedule

Day 1

Kink: Cock&Ball torture, Electrocution, Humiliation  
Characters: Chris, Random OC  
Pairings: Non-Sexual Chris/Random OC

Day 2

Kink: Slavery, Whipping, Masocisim  
Characters: Leon, Random OC  
Pairings: Non-Sexual Leon/Random OC

Day 3

Kink: Broken Bones, Gore, Temp-Character Death  
Characters: Wesker, Random Tyrant  
Pairings: Non-Sexual Wesker/Random Tyrant

Day 4

Kink: Body Worship, Captivity, Religious Symbolism/Cult  
Characters: Leon, Random OC’s  
Pairings: Non-Sexual Leon/Random OC’s

Day 5

Kink: Cunt Fisting, Rape, Captivity  
Characters: Chris, Wesker  
Pairings: Wesker/Chris

Day 6

Kink: Prostitution, Mind Altering Substences  
Characters: Leon, Random OC  
Pairings: Leon/Random OC  
Day 7

Kinks: Non-sexual bondage, Suicide Attempt, Mental Hospital  
Characters: Leon, Random OC  
Pairings: None

Day 8

Kinks: Non-consensual Body Modifications, Castration  
Characters: Chris, Wesker  
Pairings: Non-sexual Chris/Wesker

Day 9

Kinks: Self-Harm, Blood as Lube  
Characters: Wesker  
Pairings: None

Day 10

Kinks: Revenge Sex, Rape, Hate Sex  
Character: Leon, Simmons  
Pairings: Leon/Simmons

Day 11

Kinks: Fucking Machine, Oral Sex, Rape  
Characters: Chris, Wesker  
Pairings: Chris/Wesker

Day 12

Kinks: Forced Pregnancy, Milking Machine  
Characters: Leon, Simmons  
Pairings: Leon/Simmons

Day 13

Kinks: Ovipostion, Rape, Monster Fucking  
Characters: Chris, Random Naga  
Pairings: Chris/Random Naga

Day 14

Kinks: Public Use, Gangbang, Rape  
Characters: Leon, Random Oc’s  
Pairings: Leon/Random Oc’s

Day 15

Kinks: Cheating, Femdom, Hatesex  
Characters: Leon, Ada, Chris  
Pairings: Ada/Chris, Leon/Ada, Chris/Leon

Day 16

Kinks: Amputation, Medical  
Characters: Wesker, Random Oc’s  
Pairings: Non-sexual Wesker/Random Oc’s

Day 17

Kinks: Vomit, Alcoholism  
Characters: Leon  
Pairings: None

Day 18

Kinks: Sounding, Chastity device, Femdom  
Characters: Leon, Ada, Random Oc’s  
Pairings: Leon/Ada

Day 19

Kinks: Double Penetration, Femdom, Begging  
Characters: Chris, Ada, Leon  
Pairings: Chris/Ada/Leon

Day 20

Kinks: Wound Fucking, Eye Trama, Rape  
Characters: Wesker, Random Oc’s  
Pairings: Wesker/Random Oc’s

Day 21

Kinks: Bimbo/Himbofication, Bimbofication Gass, Degradation  
Characters: Chris, Random Oc’s  
Pairings: Chris/ Random Oc’s

Day 22

Kinks: Bukkake, Tentecals, Monster Fucking  
Characters: Wesker, Random BOW  
Pairings: Wesker/Random Bow

Day 23

Kinks: Blackmail, Stomach Bulge, Forced Impregnation  
Characters: Leon, Simmons  
Pairings: Leon/Simmons  
Day 24

Kinks: Plants, Pheromones, Tentacles  
Characters: Leon, Plant BOW  
Pairings: Leon/Plant BOW

Day 25

Kinks: A/B/O, Knotting, Reluctant Rape  
Characters: Chris, Wesker  
Pairings: Chris/Wesker

Day 26

Kinks: Piss, Dehumanization, Slavery  
Characters: Wesker, Chris  
Pairings: Wesker/Chris

Day 27

Kinks: Bratting, Sexual Slavery, Prostitution  
Characters: Leon, Wesker  
Pairings: Leon/Wesker

Day 28

Kinks: Forced Marriage, Dacryphilia, Forced Pregnancy, Rape  
Characters: Leon, Simmons  
Pairings: Leon/Simmons

Day 29

Kinks: Branding, Piercing, Non-sexual Slavery  
Characters: Wesker/Chris  
Pairings: Non-sexual/Platonic Wesker/Chris

Day 30

Kinks: Non-sexual Ageplay, Mental breakdown, Being taken care of  
Characters: Leon, Claire, Sherry  
Pairings: Non-sexual Platonic Leon/Sherry/Claire

Day 31

Kinks: Wedgies, Mutual Bullying, Name calling, Spanking, Awkward Boners, Bondage, Non-sexual BDSM, After care, Bratting  
Characters: Leon, Chris  
Pairings: Non-sexual Platonic Leon/Chris


End file.
